Unnamed digimon Fanfic
by DarkOblivion17
Summary: randomly decided to create my own digimon and of course figured i'd make a story for him.And of course this will feature dark oblivion. please if you don't like my plot just ignore my stories existence...thank you.


"Why do these lightning storms seem to pop up every time I decide to go out and do something?" A young man thought as he walked through a junkyard.

Only a few minutes prior to his arrival in the junkyard had the cloud darkened sky began to pour down rain. In fact for the last few weeks every time he had gone outside it had begun to rain, and with the rain came frequent and heavy lightning strikes.

Part of the young man found the fact strange, but then again what about his life hadn't been strange these last few months. Or was it years, even time was a strange concept now. You see the young man's name was Dark Oblivion, a young man lucky enough to have discovered that the planet of his dreams was real as well having gained more power than anyone would ever need. Ever since then, whether it be a trip through time or a war he suddenly found himself in the middle of, his life was one twist and turn after the other. And it was about time for another twist.

"I always carry a weapon but do I ever carry an umbrella? NO, I just walk through the heavy ass rain because I'm smart like that." Dark spat as a bolt of lightning struck within the confines of the junkyard, "Well that seems promising…"

Dark picked up his pace as another bolt of lightning struck a pile of scrap metal ahead of him. Any normal man would have stopped and turned around, but as far as dark was concerned he'd been through much worse than being struck by lightning.

"Why am I in a junkyard anyway?" Dark asked himself a he came up to the scrap heap, noticing a bunch of old laptops on the pile that were somehow turned on. "What the hell?"

As dark approached the laptops in the scrap heap two more bolts of lightning struck junk piles of to either side behind him, and suddenly all the old computers and laptops in those piles began to turn on as well. Raising an eyebrow Dark reached into his pocket and pulled out a folding knife, all around him laptop and computers screen began to give of a strong white light. All at once the word help began flashing across the screens of computers as more and more electronics began to beep wildly.

"Help? Help who, who are you?" Dark asked as he glancing at all the computer screens.

Almost as if they were trying to answer his result the laptops suddenly display the image of a small creature running through a forest being chased by multiple shadows. A moment later a small white orb of light floated out of one of the junk piles and hovered in front of Dark, and without even a seconds thought he grabbed it. The light from the computer's and laptops suddenly grew to a near blinding intensity, forcing dark to shield his eyes as everything around him became white.

Slowly but surely Dark's surrounding became visible to him once again and he found himself standing in the same forest he'd seen the small creature being chased through.

"Well I'm here…now where's the little guy?" Dark thought as he looked and listened for any sign of a chase.

After a few moments he picked up on the sound of an explosion nearby. Breaking into a run he noticed there was something different about his clothes, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and kept running toward the location of the explosion. As he weaved his way through the trees the sound of another explosion caught Dark's ear, along with the sound of a screaming child. Silently cursing to himself Dark leapt high into the air to get a better view of the area, on the ground below he could see several figures running after something. But the figures seemed strangely familiar to him, almost as if he'd seen them before.

"Are those…digimon?" Dark though as he noticed something in his pocket, pulling it out and looking at it an eager smile spread across his face. "Bullshit…"

Stopping his fall mid air Dark shot toward the figures with a devilish smirk on his face. As he got closer he confirmed his suspicions, the figures were digimon: an Impmon, a Dokugumon and a Chrysalimon. They were all chasing a digimon he'd never seen before, and it seemed that Impmon was the leader of the group.

"Badda-Boom!" Impmon cried out creating a small red and purple fireball on his fingertip and throwing at the little digimon, creating a small scorch mark on the ground as it missed.

"Data Crusher." The Chrysalimon said as it fired a yellow ball of energy from its mouth.

At that moment Dark crashed down in front of the unknown digimon and scooped him up, jumping out of the way of the blast. Chrysalimon's attack exploded on the ground beside dark as he put the little digimon down and turned to face the others.

"Hey what's the big idea? Can't you see me and my friends here are trying to have some fun here?" Impmon yelled pumping his fist in the air as he hopped down off the back of Dokugumon, "Wait a minute? What's a human doing here in the digital world?"

"Let's just say I was passing through and thought the little guy could use some help." Dark replied with a smile as he examined the three digimon.

"What could some human do against us digimon, huh? Teach him a lesson Chrysalimon." Impmon ordered, Chrysalimon rushing at Dark.

"Internet Surge!" Chrysalimon cried fired a stream of electricity from the spike at the bottom of his shell.

With a soft chuckle dark whipped out his knife, the small weapon quickly changing shape to a full sized sword. The stream of electricity hit Dark's sword and pushed him back a bit, then running down the stream of electricity dark slash through Chrysalimon's shell. The defeated digimon's tentacles twitched for a moment as its body disintegrated into tiny red orbs.

"There's no way a digimon could lose to a human! Chrysalimon was weak. You get him Dokugumon." Impmon Cried nervously as Dokugumon crept forward.

"Poison Thread." Dokugumon his as she spewed out a poisonous blast.

"I'm obviously an average human, why not run away?" Dark asked as he jumped above Dokugumon's attack, not noticing as the digimon turned around.

"Poison cobweb." Dokugumon cried as she shot a web out at dark while he landed, tying his arms to his sides. Dropping his sword, Dark struggled to get his arms free as Dokugumon continued cover him with webs.

"Ha, how do you like that ya stinkin' human. Infernal funnel!" Impmon yelled as he created two rings of fire that merged and formed a large fireball. "Here's a little more for ya."'

Dark grit his teeth as the Impmon threw the fireball at him, the impact of the attack knocking him off his feet. Once the attack hit however dark couldn't help but smile, Impmon's fireball had set fire to Dokugumon's webs and allowed him to get his arms free. Jumping back to his feet Dark ran and grab his sword, leaping into the air as Dokugumon released another poison thread attack. With a small grunt of effort Dark brought the sword down over Dokugumon's head, splitting it in two.

"Still not going to run?" He asked as Dokugumon's body disintegrated, turning to Impmon.

"Listen you stupid human I happen to be more than your average Impmon so you're gonna have to do a lot more the delete a few weak digimon if you're tryin' to scare me! "Impmon shouted, glaring at Dark.

"Whatever…it's not like you're a threat anyway." Dark shrugged as he went to find the little digimon.

"Hey what do you mean I'm not a threat? Get back here!" Impmon ordered only to be ignored.

Dark found the little digimon hiding behind a tree near where he had left him to fight Chrysalimon. It was an odd little digimon it had the body of a large gecko and a big raptor like head and excluding its head, legs and tail its body was encased a blue crystalline shell. The little digimon stared up at Dark curiously as he knelt down beside it, coming around so that it was right in front of dark.

"Are you really a human?" the little digimon asked looking at Dark.

"More or less…yeah." Dark replied shaking his hand a bit. "You got a name little guy?"

"I'm Vizmon, thanks for helping me. Everyone seems to hate me." The little digimon explained, lowering his head.

"Don't worry, I got your back. Just stick with me and we'll find someplace where people like you." Dark said with a smile as he tapped vizmon on the head.

"Really?" Vizmon squeaked happily, looking up at Dark.

"Sure, my name's Dark by the way."

"Impmon warp digivolve to…Beelzemon" Dark heard as he noticed a flash of light behind him.

"shit… vizmon hide."Dark sighed as he gripped his sword and stood up.

"What was that about me not being a threat?" Beelzemon asked as Dark turned to face him.

"Why the fuck does one of the most badass mega level digimon have to be against me…" Dark thought as he lifted his sword.


End file.
